Bang! the Robot
Bang! the Robot 'is the first installment in the ''Bang! series. It was created and developed by Slinky Co. and was released on 3 January 2016. After it's release, Bang became Slinky's official mascot. Plot Bang the Robot is a hexagon shaped headed robot who lives in Oil Island ''with his pet robot, dog, ''Bark, not knowing his past. An evil, former science teacher, Professer Cornelious E. Plasmon ''created Bang, who was originally evil, until one of Plasmon's other inventions, ''Thrash ''pushed Bang out of the window because of his jealousy, which smashed up Bang's circuits and turned him good and made him forget all about his past. Plasmon has now made a deal with Bang that if Bang brings Plasmon five secret files on how to destroy the world, Plasmon will give Bang all the cherries and oil he wants. However, they both have tricks up their metal sleeves. Characters Main There are 8 main characters in the first game. *'Bang the Robot-''' Bang is the main character of the game. Like in all the other games, Bang is very dim witted and cruel to most people. Bang's signature move is the Fuel Fist, where Bang puts his fist forward and he moves forward, while blue aura goes around him. Bang loves berries, oil and limboing. *'Professor Cornelious E. Plasmon- '''Plasmon is the main antagonist of the game. He use to be a science teacher before he created Bang. Unlike his son, Plasmon is incredibly smart, wimpy, weak, grumpy and evil. He is so fat that his legs were cut off because of all the fat in them and they were replaced by very small wheels. *'Bark Barkatron 5.3- 'Bark is Bang's pet robot, dog. He is very loyal to Bang. Bang can ride him like a horse. It is unknown where Bark came from, but it is rumored he is one Plasmon's inventions like Bang. *'Thrash- 'Thrash is one of Plasmon's creations. Unlike Bang, he is incredibly strong and big, but like Bang, Thrash shares a lot of Bang's moves and is very dopy and dim witted. Thrash has a cannon for a left arm and has spiky hair. *'Light Bulb- 'Light Bulb is Bang's conscience. He is a lot like Jiminiy Cricket, only more sarcastic and more aggressive. He says ''"DESTROY!" ''at the most random times. *'Petite-''' Petite is a tiny and angry French man who works for Professor Plasmon. He has extended arms that come out his sleeves. *'Freakenstein- '''Freakenstein is Professor Plasmon's assistant. He is incredibly mad and evil. He usually says ''"A YEESS!!!" ''like that guy of Little Britain no remembers. Minor As Bang goes through his journey, he meets many people. Some help him, some make it ten times worse. *'Regee- 'Regee is a Jamaican, professional limbo dancer. He is great friend with Bang, as Regee taught Bang how to limbo. *'R.O.G.E.R- 'R.O.G.E.R is a robot who works at Beachtown. He is also seen working with Bob Beachman. His name stands for Random Organism Got Epic by Raffle. *'Bob Beachman- 'Bob is a surfer and life guard at Beachtown. He is R.O.G.E.R's owner. Items *'Berries- 'Berries are Bang's favorite food. They slowly upgrade your health and they are also used as money to buy costumes, powers, etc. *'Kiwi- 'Kiwis are worth 10 berries. They are quite rare and are one of the most valuable item in the entire game. *'Pillow- Bang can get to higher areas by jumping on pillows. They allow him to bounce. *'Spinach- '''Spinach is Bang's most hated food, but they allow him to become stronger. A lot like Popeye. Too much like Popeye.... *'Plasmon bomb- Plasmon bombs are bombs created by Plasmon. They explode as soon as Bang touches them. *'Air bubble- '''Air bubbles allow Bang to travel underwater. To get into air bubbles, you jump into them. *'Water Tank- 'Water Tanks grow plungers on your hands and once plungers are grown, Bang can climb on walls. Areas *'Beachtown *'Ice Island' *'Momma Mia's Pizza World' *'V's Mansion' *'Land of the Depressed' *'Plasmon Island' Cheats codes *'Invincibility- '''Slinky16 *'100% Complete- Crayon79 *'Replace every berry with kiwi- '''Madman58 Enemies *'Proto 1- 'A simple robot. Can only attack with its hands. *'Proto 2- 'Same as Proto 1, only he hovers and has a shotgun. *'Proto 3- 'Same as Proto 2, only he has a bazooka instead. *'Pillow Blaster- 'A strange machine that fires Pillows. *'Machine gun Monkey- A robotic monkey with a machine gun. They are usually seen in higher areas. *'Bazooka Bot- '''A rectangle like robot, that fires homing missiles. The only way to kill him, is to make him fire missiles art himself. Bosses *'Thrash''' *'Yeti Man' *'Momma Mia' *'Petite' *'Vacuum' *'Professor Plasmon' *'Proto 100 '(Final boss) Category:Video Games Category:Games